Caged
by YumSmoothie
Summary: Bella is caught as a Newborn and tested on. How does she deal with the animal raging inside her? How does she escape? How can the Cullen's, particularly Alice, help her find herself again? What will Edward do? Vampire, AU... yah- and all that Jazz.
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all. My first Twilight fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer- All belongs to Meyer, 'cept the nurse- little it of imagination on my part-woot.**

**This is short as it's the prologue- I usually do about 3000/4000 words per chappie. Hope you enjoy it :)**

'Patient 242 is rejecting aid. And the morphine doses aren't subduing her pain.' The short nurse told her superior. She looked around to ensure she hadn't been over heard by any of the other nurses in the intensive care ward.

For almost three days the old nurse had been watching, testing, prodding, and inquiring to help the young girl with her injuries, to no avail. The nurse, Melissa, had watched helplessly as the girl's screams continued, drowning out anything the doctors suggested. And then she had watched her shut down inside herself.

Personally, Melissa thought that there was nothing to be done, the tears at her leg, chest and astonishing amount of blood lost would ensure she would die. Animal attack. That's what the doctors assumed it was, though Melissa had never seen something so violent, without a trace of the animal left behind. Why, for a start, would an animal consider hunting near humans?

These attacks she had heard of, in forests; hunters going missing, trekkers, back packers… never school girls reading 'Wuthering Heights' in her bedroom.

The beautiful girl was dying, she knew it, the doctors knew it… and unfortunately her father knew it too.

Chief Swan, chief of police, had come screaming, almost as loud in his distress, as his daughter was in pain.

'Help her, you have to help her. Please.' He had put her on a bed, desperately trying to be gentle. And calling over four members of staff, including myself. 'She was attacked, I don't know how. She was screaming when I arrived home. Help her!' He grabbed hold of the nearest doctor and all but threw him at his daughter. The doctor looked at her in shock. 'Please!'

The next few hours were a flurry of blood transfusions and organ replacements, all of which her body rejected, wouldn't work with, and caused more complications. I was assigned to watch her, as I had been for the past three days, without leave, to report any changes, and development at all.

There had been one change in the last few hours. After a few hours of screaming names 'Edward, please!' with her arms flailing wildly in an attempt to grab the male, followed by 'Jacob, I need you.' The young boy had been sat with her father for a while, waiting outside, refusing to come in to see her, as distraught as her father had been. And then, she stopped.

Screaming stropped. Movement ceased. And to people watching her unaware of her pain, it would seem as if she was sleeping. Her heart, however, would say otherwise; beating erratically since the start, her temperature was dropping, then rising hinting a fever.

'There's nothing we can do for her, but wait. I would suggest you return to your station.' The doctor replied unfeelingly. Melissa disliked him, he wasn't a very good doctor, he knew as well as the entire staff did that if Dr Cullen were still here, he'd know what to do.

'She's not improving; I want to try anaesthetics again.' Melissa pleaded with him.

'There is not point using up resources if she will not respond to them.' He turned away. That was the end of the matter. She sighed and returned to her patient.

Silence. Complete silence. Something wasn't right. Surely the sound of her breathing would be heard, Melissa told herself. She peered through the circular window in the door leading to Bella's room. Nothing.

She threw the door open. The bed was empty. 'Bella?' She called into the blank room. 'She's gone !' she told herself, and turned to sound the alarm.

Blood red eyes.

Her teeth.

'Bella?' She took a step back. Bella enveloped her in her arms, pulled the woman's neck to the side. 'What… what are you doi-' She screamed.

Bella bit into her, holding her body tight to herself. The delicious warm liquid was exposed to her. She panted at the scent, beautiful. She sunk her teeth in deeper, and drank.

_Heaven,_ Bella thought to herself. _No, no, I can't… I shouldn't be doing this_.

She tried to pull herself away, but the sight, scent and feel of the blood had aroused a power in her, a lust for more.

In the background, she could here alarms, and people running towards her room. She darted to the other side of the room, still clinging to her prey, not yet finished with the long dead woman.

The blood was losing energy, the buzz was fading, but the newborn's thirst was still present, she _needed _more, had to have more. It was a drug, she was starving, she _knew _she wouldn't survive without this glorious delicacy that was human.

The woman was drained. She heard the people arriving before she saw them, they had bought security with them. She could slaughter them all, she wanted to. She knew she should, it was what her body yearned her to do, and she took a step towards them. But stopped. Bad smell. Strong, bad smell. She ran back to the other side of the room. Waiting for them to arrive.

Standing on the window sill, prepared to jump, she hissed at them, and leaped to her freedom, looking for … more.

**Sooo, yess...Explanations in the next chappie.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter. Very short. Surprisingly difficult... cos I was writing her as an animal and tried to incorporate that into the narration... Hope y'all notice. May, or may not have Cullens next chapter. There may be a brief appearance of a certain blonde Doctor... Sorry for the long wait. I failedddd an exam and so didn't get into my uni... and I sort of became a hermit after going through clearing ( for you not native to the UK- I went to a Uni that had spaces for my course.) But, Im feeling better. hope my failure doesn't show in my writing. I already know my life belongs on fail blog to you budding flamers out there. Other wise... Enjoy-**

Three backpackers.

A small child who'd trailed too far into the forest.

A woman looking for the child.

A group of four men with guns searching for the woman and child.

It was a week since Bella had escaped from the hospital. Jumping into loud blaring traffic, bright lights, noise, and movement had scared her. She'd snarled at a car, and threw it out of her way, only to see another heading immediately towards her. To avoid the onslaught she'd turned to the forest, taking rest in the green safety of the wild.

The scents had intrigued her, frightened her. She could sense a predator, massive, hairy, had been in this part of the forest. So she ran away.

She played with a herd of deer. Tracking them from a small meadow through light forest, into deeper forest, and had chased them for fun.

She found she didn't need to sleep, choosing, instead, to find other animals that were, and with interest she would watch them crawl away for the night with their family. Sometimes she amused herself with staying still until dawn, when they would awake and be startled to see her there. She'd internally laugh at their scurries, before leaving them to find more amusement.

Bella felt one with the forest. She'd hunt, she'd play, and she found she could leap from tree to tree feeling like she was almost flying. Twice she had kicked too hard and had knocked a tree down. And several other accidents, including a bear in the way of her landing, had left a trail of carnage towards her new whereabouts, Alaska. Upon killing the bear, she thought to drink anyway, although the bitter taste, not unlike poorly cooked aubergines, had disappointed her a little.

Although her time was kept busy with the nature around her, she couldn't help but feel odd, alone somehow. She was a little confused. Her memory was not what it used to be. She knew she used to be human. She knew she was called Bella. She knew she loved Edward. She knew he left her. But after that, things were hazy. She felt that she was no longer human. She felt like an animal. She felt trapped and free at the same time. And alone. She was so alone.

Everything in the forest hung over her, the green, the clouds, the birds glaring at her to move on away from them. Animals left her alone, knowing what she could do to them. She moved on slowly, noticing the way the forest stood and watched her pass by.

Everything... became silent. The wind stopped blowing. The rustle of the leaves stopped. And the grassed below her heavy footsteps seemed to stand hard against her feet as time stood still too, awaiting the new arrival.

Bella turned to look behind her, awaiting an onslaught of… something. She felt the ground moving slightly. And, concentrating, she heard a strange rumble…

All at once, birds took flight, the wind blew up again, and she saw the ground begin to shake. The low growls and rumbling quickly became a thunderous roar of glaring lights, flashing sirens and a heaving thus of hundreds of soldiers surrounding her.

Bella growled back and crouched against a nearby tree trunk. She clutched the bark, looking around her for a means of escape. She leapt into the trees, grabbing a branch and swinging herself into another crouching position to mirror herself from seconds before. She watched the last of the animals beneath her rush for shelter in any ditch, bush or burrow they could find; predator and prey forgotten, instinctual need to hide became the key to survival for all the woodland creatures.

Dragging her heavy body back deeper into the maze of branches and leaves, she stopped breathing and watched silently. A tall but thin man raised his hand and the following men stilled. Realising he was the leader, Bella surveyed him more closely.

He gestured a man to the left of him to approach.

'Yes, sir?' the young man asked, as he followed the silent orders. The young soldier was careful to keep watch of the forest, trying to see any faces. He was careful to stand slightly behind his captain, ensuring that he was closer to the enemy at all times, out of respect for his leadership or safety it wasn't quite clear.

The captain murmured his reply, 'The satellites have assured us that she is within 50 metres North West of us.' He lowered his voice further, 'Are you… prepared…?' He cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Of course, sir.' He replied, les confidently than before.

He reached into his thick arms belt, and drew out a sharp knife. Bella crawled forward on her branch, intrigued, yet still hesitant to breathe. She saw the soldier lift the knife to his arm and firmly press it until a small drip of blood appeared. He continued the incision down his arm until a long fresh line had been made. The man hissed in pain.

Bella moved forward again to have a closer look. Her red eyes darkened to a deep mahogany, almost ebony. She groaned. She saw the delicious, thick, warm liquid slowly run down his arm and drop onto the grassy ground beneath him.

She snarled in hunger, inhaled the glorious scent and pounced on her meal.

The soldiers weren't prepared for her speed. They saw a streak of brown and a space where their comrade had previously stood, the only sound a scream.

The army looked around themselves terrified. The trees were untouched, the wind was still, the only difference was now a soft purr of pleasure coming from two thirds up an ever green tree a few metres ahead of them.

Bella finished draining the soldier and dropped his body. She leapt into another tree, reaching it before the corpse had crumpled into the ground.

'Open fire!' Shouted the Captain, while he pointed towards the tree Bella had previously been in.

'Fuck!' shouted one of the soldiers. 'Take a look at Chris!' He dropped his weapon and took a few steps away from the pale, sunken body staring lifelessly towards the Captain, his neck broken with two small puncture wounds in the skin.

Bella watched them again, choosing which one she would pick off next. After having chosen a larger man on the outside of the line of soldiers, she crawled silently down the tree, ensuring they wouldn't notice her by creeping down the hidden side.

She crouched into a new position, preparing to stalk closer to him, when she heard a gasp. She felt a barrage of bullets bounce off her body, not nearly strong enough to penetrate her. She snarled at the soldier stood beside the tank.

'She's here!' He shouted, panicked. 'Fuck!' He exclaimed, seeing that she wasn't injured by his weapon. 'She's fucking here!' He shouted again. Bella easily picked him up, and threw him into a high tree, where he instantly died.

The army turned on her now. And, distracted, she threw more soldiers out of her way. She failed to notice the Captain raise his arm towards three helicopters.

As she took the man she had chosen for her next drink, she threw herself into the shield of trees. She drained him as the soldiers continued to shoot at her, and the helicopters loomed over head, she failed to notice the odd triangular shape they made.

As she threw the lifeless body at four close soldiers, the rest of the army drew back, in fear it seemed. The helicopters lowered themselves closer to the canopy.

As she pounced on the soldiers, they tried to run away. She caught two, just as one of the helicopters shot out a thick silver net, which enveloped her body. The remaining two helicopters threw out more nets with cords, with thick mechanisms connecting them, and entangling her.

Bella screeched and pulled against her cage, with little success. Instead she only managed to break a small hole into the netting, which was quickly remedied by more cords twisting and tying themselves to parts of the net.

'Got her!' The Captain cheered. The soldiers breathed a unanimous sigh of relief, all thinking along the lines of 'At bloody last'.

Bella was flown over the expanse of forest and for hours all she could see was trees. Still trying aimlessly to escape, she noticed at the last minute an ominous grey cement building two miles ahead of her. As lights came blaring on towards her, she threw herself away from the heat of the pulsing rays and clung to the metal.

The lights followed the last of her journey. She was flown over a thick cement box, and saw, what she thought, was glass, lining the inners of it. The helicopters released her from 50 metres and she fell into her tomb. With a loud thud and a hiss of pain, two high cranes lifted a lid on her, and drilled her in place.

***

Bella couldn't move. She snarled at whatever restraints were holding her down. Bella tried to open here eyes, but couldn't understand what was around her. She squirmed, as much as she could manage, against the walls, it seemed, in fear. She didn't know where she was. Bella opened her mouth to call for help. She snarled at the silence. She didn't understand. She tried to remember what had happened... but her mind was dull and clouded with images of colour. She saw white, then red, than green. Lots of green. She saw more green, then black, then red, then... nothing. She tried to remember where she was. She knew she wasn't cold... she was comfortable, whatever these restrains were. Her mind was whirling too fast for her to keep up with it to understand.

In anger she threw her head back and hissed in pain. Seeming to clear her thoughts a little she recognised herself. She panicked a little when her mind began racing again, but, like the prvious time, she dropped her head back and could feel sense flooding into her. Closing her eyes as she felt like herself again, Bella hummed a little, knowing from previous experience that when she was alone Edward's lullaby helped to calm her. Feeling more comforted, she opened her eyes.

_Hello Darkness, my old friend,_ Bella thought to herself bitterly. She didn't know what that meant, or where she had heard it… nonetheless, it was appropriate for her grave situation. In the hours she had been shut away in the cement box, Bella had had time to calm herself, and realise where she was, and what had happened to her.

_Vampire._ She admitted, sadly. Two months ago she would have pounced on the chance to become a vampire, but now...Now she was alone. The only ones who could help her had left her. Her best friend had stopped seeing her, but if she was honest… could she really tell Jacob? He was already disgusted by the situation between herself and the Cullens for leaving her. If he knew she was a vampire, or thought she was, he'd call her mad.

Bella shifted from her position, realising she had been crouched still for a long while staring at the same darker fleck of the stone slab above her for too long. She didn't know herself. She didn't feel that different.

In a way that would have made Edward smile, she thought it was time to get reacquainted with herself. He would have laughed at her lack of concern over what she looked like after running through miles of…

Bella frowned_. What had happened today?_

She brought her hands to her head in a struggle to remember the haze she was in earlier. Anger; she felt a lot of anger, and fear. And hunger- _I'm a murderer!_

She screamed and tore her hands away from herself_. I killed that woman, and that child. Oh my God! I can't believe myself. I've killed so many. They're dead... And it's all my fault. Their families must be- Oh! _She stood and leant her body against the side of her cage.

_What must Charlie think of all this? Did he see me like this? _

Renee, and Phil… and Angela and Ben, she could never see them again. She dropped to the floor while sobs wracked her small frame.

'Help me!' She cried out weakly, unused to using her voice to speak. 'Please! Somebody- Help me! I don't want to be like this!' She heard no reply, already knowing her efforts were futile.

She crawled over to the side and pressed her ear against the concrete. Nothing. Only an echo of the movement she had made could be heard through the concrete.

Closing her eyes to all things around her, she accepted defeat. She would have to wait until whoever brought her here came to her.

**Poor Bells. Killing People. Confused. In a Concrete Box. :( Very sad.**

**Shall try to update around the 20th, when I get back from hols. Hope you guys enjoy the sunny september weather we're having. Good Night. :)**


End file.
